


流花短打合集

by Squidship



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship
Summary: 接吻在二十世纪末
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 2000

《2000》

那一年流川枫以一种急流勇退的势头放弃了大洋彼岸看似无限光明的前景，圣诞假期后便匆匆地返回了神奈川。恩师曾在他只身赶赴异国他乡前问，是否不会对自己的选择感到后悔。流川仍清楚记得自己当时少年意气，回答掷地有声，大有决绝得誓要割舍一切的意思。他的确没有为所做的决定怀有任何悔恨之意，追求与舍弃，绝不是一念之差。而如今少年的锋芒已收敛了许多，踟蹰辗转后，流川还是买下了回日本的单程票。他并非是习惯于徘徊迷惘的人，年少时便不甘人后的他，眼前笃定的只有技巧与输赢，然而在休憩的间隙回过头，恍然发现所走的路不知何时变得如此狭窄，即使只有自己一人也被挤得难以喘息——于是流川退出了，虽然像是在逃避，可他知道自己其实是在索求一个答案。

一个他早就知道的答案。

电车广告早就换成了清一色的欢庆新年，画面上男女老少都堆砌着眉眼弯弯的笑容，车站行人却都是无一例外地神色匆匆。从一间间小而温馨的店铺里飘出的流行音乐未免有些吵闹，街边霓虹灯璀璨夺目，将城市装点成一颗永不湮灭的闪烁恒星。流川拖着随身的行李箱，穿梭过人流踽踽独行，阔别已久的家乡依然令他感觉些许陌生。路过一个装扮入时的女孩耳边夹着手机，擦肩而过时撞到了流川也没有在意，欢快的声音对着电话另一头说着“我在那里等你”；街角一间酒吧的老板在店外摆了香槟塔庆祝，五光十色的液体泛着泡沫，尖叫与笑声不绝于耳。流川在人群中停下脚步，罕见地仰头看向巨大的广告牌，对着鲜艳活泼的文字出神。临近新旧之交的时刻，即使是漠然如他，也难以在这种氛围中置身事外。

那时恰巧附近的居酒屋打烊了，隐约一声音调熟悉的“新年快乐”将流川的神思扯回了现实。他不由自主地向右望去，游移的视线怀着尚未可知的期待，冲动而莫名。牛仔裤，黑色大衣，那人身材高大，弯腰掀起门帘时露出了火一般醒目鲜明红发——有些长长了，还未来得及修剪，和他临走前记忆中的别无二致。

那人抬头，便也看到了流川。两人一瞬间四目相接，神情凝固在相隔的人流两侧，静止的空气之间。人头攒动，像永不停歇、循环播放的走马灯，汇成记忆的河流。流川感觉眼睛有点干涩。

天空突然开始飘雪。

流川松开拉杆，大步向前，越过逆行的人群，越过相阻的光阴，伸出手将久别重逢的樱木花道抱入怀中，甚至不等他作出任何反应来，或是惊喜或是气急败坏。流川感到樱木停滞片刻后下意识地想要挣扎开来，于是他患得患失地又收紧了双臂的力度，不知餍足地将头埋进樱木的颈边，在久违的气息中平静下来，直到对方停止了将他推开的动作，迟疑地环过他的后背。

零下的气温将两人的脸颊冻得发红，流川摩挲着樱木的眼角，他红发剑眉，出神的眼中只映出自己的影像。手指渐渐下移，眷恋地描摹着樱木嘴唇的轮廓，指尖传来柔软的触感。白色的吐息重叠交融，雪落在衣角与发间，流川最终只是拉过樱木，将额头抵住他的，灼热的空气间感受到对方鼻尖的冰凉。流川声音低沉，上一次开口说话像是在一个世纪之前，他说道，我回来了，白痴。接着早有预料地接下了樱木真心实意的一拳。

两人身后的巨幅广告牌写着，我在新世纪等你。

一拳将流川带回了四年前的夏天。那时他随身听里最常循环的仍然是new power generation，沿着神奈川的海岸线骑着车一路飞驰，迎面吹风心情也变得轻飘飘起来，正是意气风发的时候，一切对他来说都百无禁忌。辽远的海岸线潮起潮落，他会远远地看到樱木，在对方跳过来叫嚣之前按下刹车，彼此的近况偏要在争吵嚷闹中不经意地透露出来。那时常有飞机掠过小小的神奈川上空，他会被划过的航迹云吸引住，仰头入神地望着，喃喃着总有一天我也要到那里去，话音在风中飘飘荡荡，不知身后的樱木的有没有一次听到过。然后他的确做到了，不辞而别后独自闯荡，崭露头角，而没有终点站的胜利却使人陷入无解的漩涡中——他知晓目的与方法，但似乎总缺少了一种意义。

而此时此刻，一切都变得昭然若揭。

樱木问吃不吃筑前煮，于是流川跟着他，将自己的行李放在公寓房间的玄关处。堆得满满当当的锅烧开、咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡时，楼外敲响了十二点的钟声。盛大绚烂的烟火在窗外绽开，随着六十亿人的欢呼划破夜空，电视上的倒计时终于归零，定格在跨越世纪的2000上，背景是潮水般绵延的掌声。人们在零点时忙于交换祝福，酒杯与吻，而暖黄灯光的一居室里，流川与樱木的侧影也重叠在一起，两人相拥的影子不分彼此，难舍难离。

流川听见烟花落下时，樱木在他耳边轻轻一句，狐狸既然回来了就别再轻易走了。

他紧了紧臂弯，闭上眼。回道，好。


	2. 青梅竹马

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樱木单方面性转

《惩罚游戏》

16岁的樱木花子，平生最后悔的第一件事便是认识同岁同级的流川枫，第二件事则是某天下午应下来和洋平他们玩惩罚游戏。连着八局都是樱木不幸抽中鬼牌，罚钱也罚得腻了，大楠便出馊主意，下一个输的便要答应其他人一件事。结果命中注定一般又是樱木拔得头筹，一片大呼小叫的起哄声中，野间转了转眼珠又看了看其余三人，不怀好意：你去向流川表白吧。

要是没有洋平拦着，樱木就差点要把教室整个掀翻，其余人则神色怪异地看着樱木拳头握得咯吱咯吱响，怒吼：你们几个混蛋就是故意的！挨了一头槌的高宫勉强爬起来，不甘示弱地嚷嚷，花子你不能耍赖，愿赌服输！否则下次别想让我们给你垫拉面钱。

樱木花子，天生一头鲜艳红发，带着些自来卷，十个指头涂着撞色的甲油，将校服外套系在腰上，风纪委员走远后便会将裙摆卷高三厘米。平常少不了翘课混迹学校附近的拉面店，因此也是补考和校补习班的常客。一言不合便要头槌伺候的性格令她从初中便成了当地小有名气的不良少女，除了结交的几个不良损友，周围人也自然对她敬而远之。不料打的架次数加起来比期末考总分都多的樱木花子偏有颗少女心，最向往风度翩翩温和如玉的美男子，奈何告白率战屡败，心上人大多都被她吓得落荒而逃，更不巧的是从小到大除了那些一开始就被排除出守备范围内的朋友，关系近的男生只有青梅竹马的流川枫。

按樱木的标准来看，流川整个人只有脸还勉强有可取之处，所以她自然不能明白为什么这个脑子里只有睡觉的面瘫有一整个学校女生（除了自己）的亲卫队，不仅鞋柜全年被情书和巧克力淹没，就连自己也被无辜殃及，和流川回家时总会被两旁的女生投以妒火中烧的视线——她倒真心希望流川能名草有主，这样就有充分的理由拒绝和这个叫她白痴的人一路同行了。樱木家和流川家的妈妈们是闺蜜，对两个孩子的关系也十二万分上心，上了高中还非要求两人一同上下学，要是看到了樱木一个人回来，樱木妈妈就会生拉硬扯把她丢到流川家去吃晚饭写作业，美其名曰培养感情。

樱木知道每天放学时分四个损友都会在她背后幸灾乐祸，看着她不情不愿地走向翘课提前在后门等她的流川，正常对话通常不超过三句，然后就变成了无谓争意气的小学生水平互骂。旁人看得妒羡，以为是打情骂俏，可樱木自己知道流川的性子有多恶劣，凌厉的黑眼从她身上扫过，那两片刻薄的嘴唇便吐出三个音节，大白痴。激得她每每想要踮起脚给流川一个头槌，却又忌惮成为护卫队的众矢之的，只能忍着怒意作罢。

樱木曾暗自赌咒就算被全世界的男人拒绝了也不可能打流川的心思，何况对方对自己也根本不屑一顾。最后还是被洋平连哄带劝，威逼利诱，说免掉她之前输掉的钱，流川也不会把她的话当真，之后他们自然会去亲自解释。所以樱木最终还是磨蹭到了十班门口，看到最后一排睡得正酣的流川，抱着视死如归的心走到那张课桌前，拽着流川的领子一顿猛摇，贪睡狐狸，给我醒醒！奈何流川睡眠出了名的深，今天则睡得尤其地死，樱木就算拽着他的耳朵大声叫唤，呼吸也依旧起伏均匀。

樱木回头偷瞄了门口四个张望的脑袋，心想自己挡着流川的脸他们也看不出是睡是醒，干脆趁机蒙混过关，反正自己说没说是一回事，流川听没听到又是另一回事。于是樱木盯着流川沉酣的脸，眉目英挺，睫毛却长得像羽扇一般，五官像墨勾勒出来似的。她承认这张脸在睡着时是很好看的，至少不会皱着眉对自己恶语相加，无数女生为之疯狂也不无道理，想到这里她声音也不自觉地小了下去，低低地吐出一句，我喜欢你。

揪着领子的手突然被另一只冰凉的手握住。樱木惊愕地想退后几步，流川却没给她机会。话音刚落他一双狐狸眼便毫无征兆地张开了，直直望向樱木，仍旧是平常那副不见喜怒的表情，但罕见的是这一次他没有因为别人打搅了自己的好梦而大发雷霆。樱木被他盯得心旌动摇，只好先松开了领子，流川却没有放开她的手，手指反而又稍稍用了点劲，微凉的体温却火一样烧到了樱木的脸上，她感觉气氛有点不对劲，四下一看才发现班级里一片鸦雀无声，所有人——特别是女生的视线全都集中在了自己和拉住自己手的流川身上。众目睽睽之下，樱木说话都变得不利索，压低了声音急急说道，你干什么，快给我松开，一边尝试着挣脱——无果，流川反而把她拉过，两人的距离一下缩短，樱木一个踉跄险些跌进流川深潭似的眼底。流川只是目不转睛地看着樱木，些许绵长的呼吸洒在她脸颊上，脸上没有了疏离漠然，沉默着似乎像在思考着什么。樱木偏在此时此刻捉摸不透他的心思，着急得手心沁出了汗，心跳也全然乱了，像受惊的兔子。

然后湘北高中校草流川枫对着红发的不良少女樱木花子说出了那句轰动全校一整个月的话。

他说，那就交往。

《两小有猜》

即使把自己和对方的距离拉到了三米远，樱木还是瞥到了流川那不带感情的眼珠朝自己的方向转了转，很快速，持续了不到两秒，可她还是看到了，于是便气急败坏地大叫：死狐狸，看什么看！再看信不信把你的眼睛挖出来！如今她彻底豁了出去，就算第二天有亲卫队给她寄死亡威胁也无所畏惧了——流川把惩罚游戏的表白当真以后，消息不胫而走，整个年级一片哗然，当初信誓旦旦保证会出面证明她清白的樱木军团也就此销声匿迹，而不论她怎么解释，流川都无动于衷，甚至还不动声色地移走了视线，满脸都写着“无视无视”——她樱木花子高中生涯的桃花运在第一个月就被彻底毁了，心如死灰的人自然什么都不会顾忌了。

流川被樱木一吼后停了下来，然后朝她那边迈开步子，一言不发。一向被克制得不见端倪的情绪加上高出一截的个子，令樱木莫名地心虚，像是被捕猎者盯上的猎物，本能反应便是逃走。但那样实在有失尊严——约架从没脱逃过的樱木花子在这一方面有奇怪的包袱，自小她便执着与流川争高低，何况流川如今已彻底成为了她不共戴天的仇敌，气势方面当然是不能低人一头的。于是她配合地原地站定，一手叉腰，一手攥成拳头，青筋可见，俨然一副要见血的架势。

樱木便严阵以待地怒瞪着流川，看他不紧不慢地逼近，气定神闲得有如一只让人摸不透心思的黑猫，令她倍感不爽。对方则在离她三拳的位置停了下来，然后伸出了一只手——掌心朝上，像在邀请。

流川见樱木仍捏着拳头没有反应，目光便低了下来，停留在龇牙咧嘴示威的樱木身上，似在询问。

死狐狸，想干嘛？

牵手。流川仍然言简意赅，语气理所当然。

樱木低头看看伸过来的手，又抬头看看流川一贯从容淡然的脸，堪称得上是无辜，这才反应过来，脸上红一阵白一阵，只觉得浑身的毛都要炸了，上来就是一拳头：鬼才和你这个混蛋牵手啊，给我离远点——！

流川结结实实地吃了樱木一拳头，稍稍退后半步，然后不偏不倚地接下了樱木的第二拳。国中二年级时他们大打出手过，当时都以发狠的劲和对方互搏，结果不分伯仲。樱木知道流川虽然看上去云淡风轻，其实动真格起来不输给全校任何一个不良，当然也包括自己，不施展拳脚只是因为还没遇到过节。所以她咬咬牙，选择了忍一时风平浪静。

流川像是对被拒早有预料，也并没有为此显露出不满，只是以一副无可奈何的神情轻叹了一口气，然后就转身说，快回家了。樱木心事重重，无暇再一口一个狐狸地挑衅流川，暗想着如何才能澄清误会平息风波，结果一动脑筋，流川那张近在咫尺的白净脸庞就蹦了出来，在她脑袋里循环播放“那就交往”这句鬼话，令她头疼欲裂，一路抓耳挠腮。流川这天也没了斗嘴的兴致，偶尔停下看看一旁在脑子里进行天人大战纠结得无法自拔的樱木，嘀咕一句，白痴这是在干嘛。

·

樱木四岁那年，隔壁搬来了流川一家。从家里窗户望见搬家公司的卡车时樱木觉着新奇，跑出去看了一会后腻了，便又跑到平常玩耍的那片空地去。熟悉的人一个没看到，倒有一个陌生的孩子独自坐在秋千上，樱木凑过去一看——黑发蓬松、乌眼晶莹，更衬得脸颊像个雪团子一样，睫毛还生得长——她其实一直是有点羡慕这种长相的。绕着观察转了好几圈，对方仍静静坐着，樱木便觉得，这大概是个内向怕生的女孩子。

樱木那时自诩孩子王，其实是在把一群笑她一头红发的小孩打得哭爹叫娘后，周围就没人愿意和她玩了。这时突然来了一个新面孔，况且又长得这么好看，樱木一下子便有了亲近感。她兴冲冲地报上大名作自我介绍，又添油加醋地夸了一通自己的过人之处。我可是个天才哦！小小的樱木叉腰咧嘴，放声大笑。五官同人偶般精致的孩子缓缓抬起了头，看着神气活现的樱木，依旧面无表情，颜色粉淡的嘴唇一张一合。

白痴。 

后来是流川妈妈来寻自家不见的孩子时，和樱木妈妈一同在秋千下找到了扭打成一团的两个小朋友。打得灰头土脸的两人立马被分开，脸都被挠得发红，还张牙舞爪不甘示弱。流川妈妈一边赔着不是，一边教训道：小枫，妈妈不是和你说过男孩子不可以欺负女孩子的吗！

男孩子？被妈妈夹在怀里的樱木顾不上挣扎了，瞪着眉眼清秀的流川，嘴里难以置信地念叨着，男孩子？他是男孩子？

流川摸着被撞得红红的额头，不服气地嘟囔着，明明是她先动手的。 

这便是两人孽缘的开始。

· 

樱木还在绞尽脑汁思索对策，流川只得叫住她：走过了。樱木这才发现已经走到了家门口。

樱木没打算和流川好好告别，便只恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，结果流川却没有走的意思，一路跟着她站到了大门前。

喂，你想干嘛？樱木不无警惕。

去和你妈妈打一声招呼。

打什么招呼！ 

樱木的头槌刚蓄势待发，那边樱木妈妈便打开窗子探出半个身子，看到门前的二人，笑靥如花：小枫好久没来玩了，进来坐坐吧。说着便急匆匆跑去开门。 

他才不是来我们家……樱木苍白无力的辩解还没说完，流川就自顾自地进门脱好了鞋，对樱木妈妈说了句打扰了——虽然自然得仿佛是在自己家一样。

你快给我出去！樱木气急败坏地对流川这个入侵者推推搡搡，心想怎么会有人这么厚脸皮，做了人神共愤之事还能正大光明地跑到对方家里去。 

花道，别让小枫在玄关待着啊。樱木妈妈已经从厨房端出了果盘放到了茶几上。

阿姨。对樱木一番逐客令熟视无睹的流川突然开口。其实我来是想告诉您一件事的。 

于是在樱木妈妈疑惑的注视下，流川牵起了樱木的手，用力轻浅。温度似乎没有想象中的凉，而且以前居然没有发现，流川的手居然比自己的大一圈——樱木在大脑思考前，第一反应里出现了一些直白的念头。

只一秒樱木就像浑身通电了似的，飞一般甩开流川的手，在自己裙摆上大力磨蹭着，好像能摩擦生火：完了完了完了完了，这下完了，碰到流川的手了，这下一定会腐烂吧，可恶都是你害的…… 

樱木的一片低声咒骂中，樱木妈妈一怔，接着眼中闪起了星星点点的光：是我想的那样吗，小枫？

流川微微颔首表示确定。

身着围裙的家庭主妇笑得像个情窦初开的女高中生，乐不可支得甚至在客厅转了一小圈：那阿姨可要去做红豆饭为你们庆祝！ 

说着便脚步噔噔又钻回了厨房。流川回头看向樱木，后者还在为和自己的一次触碰而纠结得无法自拔，刚才的对话也全然没注意，惹得他只得长叹一口气。

要不然怎么会初次见面就喊她白痴呢。


End file.
